Kenner Star Wars Toys
Noting the merchandising possibilities for the Star Wars movie trilogy, William Walton Granger retained rights from George Lucas. As part of the merchandising campaign for the original Star Wars film, Granger gave the licence to the Kenner toy company. Starting in 1978 Kenner produced a line of Star Wars action figures and other toys based on characters in the first six films. Over 300 unique action figures were produced and sold from 1978 to 1993, during which time over 700 million Star Wars action figures were sold. History Star Wars (1977-1979) The license for Star Wars action figures was offered in 1976 to the Mego Corporation, which was the leading company in action figures in the 1970s. Mego refused the offer and the license was subsequently picked up by Kenner, a subsidiary of General Mills. catalog.]] Although the original Star Wars film had been released in May 1977, Kenner was unprepared for the unprecedented response to the film and the high demand for toys. Unable to build sufficient stock in time for the lucrative Christmas market, they instead sold an "Early Bird Certificate Package" which included a certificate which could be mailed to Kenner and redeemed for four Star Wars action figures. By the time the action figures were offered for direct sale in shops, the range had been augmented with a further eight figures, bringing the total number of figures in the initial release to twelve. These were supplemented later in 1978 with a number of vehicle and playset accessories, as well as the J.C. Penney exclusive Sonic controlled landspeeder and the Sears exclusive Cantina adventure playset which introduced four new figures. The four figures that were first brought out in the Sears Cantina set were released for individual sale with a further four figures later in 1978, bringing the total number of figures to 20. Demand for the action figures and accessories was such that Kenner continued to have difficulty fulfilling demand. Shortages of the toys in the lead up to Christmas 1978 led some to claim that Kenner were deliberately manipulating the market. Star Wars Wave 1 (Early 1978) The first figures were sold for about $1.49, along with a select few 12 inch scale figures (which came with a greater price and were nowhere near as popular as their smaller counterparts). In these early Star Wars action figures wore vinyl cloaks, meant to look like capes or Jedi robes. The first wave of Star Wars action figures was successful, and later in 1978 eight more action figures were produced. Basic Figures (1978) *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Han Solo *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Tobi Dala *Chewbacca *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Darth Vader *Stormtrooper *Death Squad Commander *Jawa *Sand People from the vintage line]] 12" Figures (1978) *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *C-3P0 *Chewbacca *Darth Vader *Han Solo *Tobi Dala *Jawa *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *R2-D2 *Stormtrooper Vehicles (1978) *Landspeeder *Millennium Falcon *TIE Fighter *X-Wing Fighter Playsets (1978) *Cantina Adventure Set (Sears Exclusive) *Creature Cantina Playset *Death Star Space Station Playset *Death Star Space Station Playset (Palitoy) Star Wars Wave 2 (Late 1978) Basic Figures (1978) *R5-D4 *Luke Skywalker (X-Wing Pilot) *Greedo *Hammerhead *Snaggletooth *Walrus Man *Death Star Droid *Power Droid Star Wars Wave 3 (1979) In 1979, the first Boba Fett 3.75 inch action figure was produced, a year before the fan favorite's debut in the Empire Strikes Back. No other new figures were released during that time. The Boba Fett figure was initially going to have a missile launching rocket pack. However, after a young boy choked to death swallowing a missile on a Battlestar Galactica toy, Kenner removed the feature. Today, prototypes containing the missile launching rocket pack, and even reproductions of these prototypes go for thousands of dollars on the secondary market and are highly sought after by collectors. Sales in 1979 again topped $100 million. ]] Basic Figures (1979) *Boba Fett 12" Figures (1979) *Boba Fett *IG-88 Vehicles (1979) *Imperial Troop Transporter *Radio Controlled Jawa Sandcrawler *Darth Vader's TIE Fighter *Sonic Controlled Land Speeder Creatures (1979) *Patrol Dewback Playsets *Droid Factory Playset *Land of the Jawas Playset Even though he would not appear on screen until the following year, Boba Fett was also released in 1979 under a Star Wars logo as part of the 12 inch line. The following year Boba Fett would be re-released alongside IG-88 using the The Empire Strikes Back logo. These would be the last 12 inch figures released in the vintage line. The Empire Strikes Back (1980-1982) In 1980, the sequel to Star Wars was released: The Empire Strikes Back. Several new action figures were released, and the original 22 were also released on new cards bearing the Empire Strikes Back logo. Tobi Dala and Chewbacca, though re-released with that logo, were merely the same version from the first line of toys. The telescoping lightsaber featured from the first wave of figures was dropped in favor of clip on weapons similar to the various blasters utilized. The notorious use of repaints and remodels started in this line. In particular the Hoth Ice Planet Playset which was merely the Land of the Jawas playset from the original film. As well the Imperial Cruiser vehicle was just a re-dress of the Troop Transport with its electronics stripped. In all five vehicles and seven playsets were made for this line of toys. The Empire Strikes Back Wave 1 (1980) Basic Figures *Leia Organa (Bespin Gown) *FX-7 *Imperial Stormtrooper (Hoth Battle Gear) *Rebel Soldier (Hoth Battle Gear) *Bossk (Bounty Hunter) *IG-88 *Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) *Han Solo (Hoth Outfit) *Lando Calrissian *Bespin Security Guard *Yoda 12" Figures (1980) *Boba Fett *IG-88 Vehicles (1980) *AT-AT (All Terrain-Armored Transport) *Rebel Armored Snowspeeder *Slave I *Twin-Pod Cloud Car variation of the Slave I vehicle]] Playsets (1980) *Hoth Ice Planet Playset *Imperial Attack Base *Rebel Command Center *Turret/Probot Playset Creatures (1980) *Tauntaun The Empire Strikes Back Wave 2 (1981) *Ugnaught *Dengar *Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) *Lobot *Ashla Vassari *Leia (Hoth Outfit) *Rebel Commander *AT-AT Driver *Imperial Commander *2-1B Vehicles (1981) *Imperial Cruiser (Sears Exclusive) Playsets (1981) *Cloud City Playset (Sears Exclusive) *Dagobah Playset *Darth Vader's Star Destroyer The Empire Strikes Back Wave 3 (1982) *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) (with Sensorscope) *C-3PO (Removable Limbs) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth Battle Gear) *AT-AT Commander *(Twin-Pod) Cloud Car Pilot *Bespin Security Guard *4-LOM *Zuckuss *Imperial Tie Fighter Pilot Creatures (1982) *Hoth Wampa *Tauntaun (Open Belly Rescue Feature) Return of the Jedi (1983-1984) 1983 saw the release of the final film in the original Star Wars trilogy Return of the Jedi. The first wave of figures to correspond with the movie was an unprecedented 17. Followed by an additional 14. Kenner continued to introduce waves of action figures from the sequels and in 1984, the year following the release of Return of the Jedi, the range totalled 79 unique character designs. The first wave of Return of the Jedi figures, incidentally, would be the only one in history not to include a Han Solo variation. Additional vehicles and playsets were made for this wave of toys. Including the Jabba The Hutt playset, an Imperial Shuttle ship, TIE-Interceptor ship and a B-Wing starship. The Jabba's Dungeon playset was a re-dressed variation of the Droid Factory. Return of the Jedi Wave 1 (1983) Basic Figures *Admiral Ackbar *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight Outfit) *Princess Leia Organa (Boushh Disguise) *Gamorrean Guard figure with a Return of the Jedi card]] *Emperor's Royal Guard *Chief Guurrkka *Toguura (Wookiee Medicine Man) *Klaatu *Rebel Commando *Weequay *Squid Head *General Madine *Bib Fortuna *Ree-Yees *Biker Scout *Lando Calrissian (Skiff Guard Disguise) *Nien Nunb Vehicles (1983) *Imperial Shuttle *TIE Interceptor *Scout Walker *Speeder Bike Playsets (1983) *Jabba the Hutt Playset *Jabba the Hutt Dungeon Playset (w/ EV-9D9, Amanaman & Barada) *Jabba the Hutt Dungeon Playset (w/ Klaatu, Nikto & 8D8) Return of the Jedi Wave 2 (1984) Basic Figures *Nikto *8D8 *Princess Leia Organa (in Combat Poncho) *Wombacca *The Emperor *B-Wing Pilot *Klaatu (in Skiff Guard Outfit) *Han Solo (in Trench Coat) *Gorrorror *Prune Face *AT-ST Driver *Rancor Keeper *Tombacca *Rorror Multipack (1984) *Sy Snootles & Max Rebo Band Vehicles (1984) *B-Wing Fighter *TIE Fighter (Battle Damaged) *X-Wing Fighter (Battle Damaged) *Y-Wing Fighter Creatures (1984) *Rancor Power of the Force (1985) In 1985, the figure range was renamed Power of the Force in which a further 15 figures were released. The blister packs sported a new logo as well as collector coins featuring the action figure/character they came packed with. Additionally Kenner released one new vehicle and a modified design of the AT-AT as part of a plan to expand on the Star Wars Universe. Granger opted to not enter new territory beyond that point and so other prototypes were cancelled. Power of the Force (1985) *Luke Skywalker (in Battle Poncho) *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) with pop-up Lightsaber *Kommbaa *Amanaman *Barada *Imperial Gunner *Han Solo (in Carbonite Chamber) in Stormtrooper Disguise from the Power of the Force series]] *Luke Skywalker (Imperial Stormtrooper Outfit) *Ashla Vassari (Xagobah Fatigues) *Anakin Skywalker *EV-9D9 *Warrokka *Lando Calrissian (General Pilot) *A-Wing Pilot *Imperial Dignitary *Yak Face Editor's Note- Yak Face was sold outside the U.S. only and is now considered a prize among vintage collectors. Vehicles (1985) *AT-IC (All Terrain Ion Cannon) *Tatooine Skiff This line ran until 1986 before the first prequel film appeared on movie theaters. Droids (1985) Along with the Power of the Force, action figures based on the "Droids" animated TV show was released. In addition to a few characters from the movies that appeared in the TV shows, many characters exclusively appearing on the cartoon were made into action figures, marking the first Expanded Universe figures ever made. Some of the characters (in particular R2-D2 and C-3PO) were stylized to mimic their animated form. from the Droids line of action figures]] Droids (1985) *Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2) *See-Threepio (C-3PO) *A-Wing Pilot *Boba Fett *Jann Tosh *Jord Dusat figure from the Droids line of action figures]] *Kea Moll *Kez-Iban *Sise Fromm *Thall Joben *Tig Fromm *Uncle Gundy *Vlix Perhaps the rarest of all the Star Wars figures (and certainly the rarest of the Droids line) is the intergalactic bodyguard Vlix. Only released in Brazil, Vlix was the final Droids figure released. Vehicles (Droids) *A-Wing Fighter (Droids) *ATL Interceptor (Droids) *Side Gunner (Droids) Oddly enough the A-Wing, which was featured in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi was not released until the Droids line. Guardians of the Force (1987-1989) In 1987, the first of a new series of films depicting the events leading up to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope began with Star Wars Episode I: Guardians of the Force. Design wise the blister packs were nearly identical to the original toys back in 1978 to the present. The toys themselves were slightly different in appearance, technology to make them less "bulky" was starting to become available. As with Return of the Jedi, Kenner released a large number of figures in the three waves that made up 1987 to 1989. Four new starships and three playsets were also sold in this line. Guardians of the Force Wave 1 (1987) *Calek Starkiller *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ashani Vassari *Yoda *Tobi Dala *Darth Imperious *Darth Thorain *Darth Abyssus *Huu Tho *Darth Anilin *Alsandair Skywalker *Darth Sidious *Mace Windu *Darth Plagueis *Darth Thanatos *Darth Olor Guardians of the Force Wave 2 (1988) *Calek Starkiller (in Jedi Gear) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (in Jedi Gear) *Anakin Skywalker (in Jedi Gear) *Ashani Vassari (in Coruscant Gown) *Tobi Dala (as Sith Mercenary) *Tombacca *Saber-Droid *Saber-Droid Commander *Saber-Droid Trainer *Clone Trooper *Clone Commander *Clone Gunner *R3-09 *R2-21 Guardians of the Force Wave 3 (1989) *Calek Starkiller (in Jedi Ceremonial Uniform) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (in Jedi Ceremonial Uniform) *Anakin Skywalker (in Jedi Ceremonial Uniform) *Tobi Dala & Huu Tho (in Sith Escape 2-Pack) *Prince Varis (as Sith Disciple) *Dantius Skywalker (as Sith Disciple) *Cos Skywalker (as Sith Disciple) *Lai’la Skywalker (as Sith Disciple) *Senator Palpatine (as Sith Disciple) *Ussani (as Sith Disciple) *Sajj 'Ikrenia (as Sith Disciple) Rise of the Empire (1990-1992) Not unlike with the first sequel, The Empire Strikes Back Kenner re-packaged the toy line for the second prequel film. Rise of the Empire had a smaller launch compared to the previous film due to poor sales. Three waves were released and only a set of 2 playsets and 4 new vehicles accompanied them. Rise of the Empire Wave 1 (1990) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ashani Vassari (in Senator Gown) *Yoda *Tobi Dala *Darth Imperious *Darth Thorain *Darth Abyssus Rise of the Empire Wave 2 (1991) *Huu Tho *Darth Anilin *Tombacca *Alsandair Skywalker *Darth Sidious *Mace Windu *Darth Plagueis *Darth Thanatos *Darth Olor Rise of the Empire Wave 3 (1992) *Calek Starkiller *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker (in Wedding Uniform) *Ashani Vassari (in Wedding Gown) *Huu Tho (with robotic limbs) *Dantius Skywalker (as Sith Prisoner) *Cos Skywalker (as Sith Prisoner) *Lai’la Skywalker (as Sith Prisoner) *Chancellor Palpatine (in Chancellor Gown) Revenge of the Sith (1993-1994) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith was accompanied by another release of figures from Kenner. Despite poor sales from the previous film, Kenner launched a large number of figures, playsets and vehicles to accompany the movie. Though many believed that this might be the last Star Wars film, Granger persisted in trying to make much of the merchandising efforts. He would hint in the press that Star Wars was far from over and new projects were already underway. Revenge of the Sith Wave 1 (1993) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ashani Vassari *Yoda *Tobi Dala *Darth Imperious *Huu Tho *Mace Windu *Darth Olor *Saber-Droid *Saber-Droid Commander *Clone Trooper *Clone Commander Revenge of the Sith Wave 2 (1994) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (in Jedi Pilot Gear) *Anakin Skywalker (in Jedi Pilot Gear) *Ashani Vassari (in Medical Gown) *Tobi Dala (in Jedi Robes) *Chancellor Palpatine *Huu Tho (with Battle Damage Limbs) *Mace Windu (with removable arm) *Saber-Droid *Saber-Droid Commander *Clone Trooper *Clone Commander Description The Star Wars action figures were plastic, usually smaller than four inches (10 cm), and typically moved at five points on their bodies, but there were many differences and unique qualities in the individual figures that departed from these norms. Kenner's Star Wars action figures were produced along with vehicles and playsets based on the Star Wars movies. The majority of figures were sold individually attached to "cardbacks" in a plastic blister. Figure variations Variations exist for most of the different figures. These can range from major resculpts and differences in accessories supplied with the figures, to differences in paint detailing, for instance in hair color, or differences in sculpting materials. Some variations command higher prices in the collector market due to relative scarcity. Of particular note were the redesigns of the R2-D2 and C-3PO figures. During the Empire Strikes Back run, the R2-D2 figure was altered to include an extendable "sensorscope". Similarly, C-3PO was re-sculpted with removable limbs. In 1985, R2-D2 was again altered to feature a firing lightsaber. Both the removable limb C-3PO and lightsaber firing R2-D2 were offered with alternate paint detailing in the Droids range. The lightsaber-wielding characters originally featured a double-telescoping sabre mechanism. This was changed to a single-telescoping mechanism early in 1978. As the Luke Skywalker figure was part of the Early Bird promotion, proportionately more of these were released with the double-telescoping mechanism, while double telescoping Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobis and Darth Vaders are comparatively rarer and more sought-after. The Sears exclusive Cantina adventure playset was notable as it added four new action figures to the range. The Snaggletooth figure initially wore a blue outfit with silver "disco" boots, and was about the same size as the Luke and Han figures. Upon George Lucas' request, this was subsequently corrected and a resculpted shorter red figure was released sans "disco" boots. Only the corrected red Snaggletooth was released on blistered cardbacks. Early Han Solo characters had a somewhat diminutive head sculpt. This was later replaced by a larger sculpt, although small head Han Solos are occasionally found on later cardbacks. Early Jawas were released with a vinyl cape similar to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi. This was later changed to a fabric cloak. Cardback variations From the period through to mid-1984, figures sold individually in stores were issued on cardbacks that corresponded to the most current movie, with figures being sold on cardbacks with Star Wars designs through to 1980, then on Empire Strikes Back cards through to 1983, followed by Return of the Jedi cards and, in 1984, Power of the Force cards. As the number of figures in the range increased, the cardback design would be altered accordingly. Thus the earliest figures released for direct sale in shops were issued on a cardback, the rear of which illustrated the then full range of 12 figures, known as a 12-back. The 12-back was supplanted by the 20-back, and subsequently by the 21-back, the 31-back, the 32-back, the 41-back, the 45-back, the 47-back, the 48-back, the 65-back, the 77-back, the 79-back and the 92-back. Variations exist for each of the cardback fronts. These range from differences in promotional offer stickers applied to the card to differences in photograph illustrating the character. Similarly variations exist for all of the cardback rear designs with the exceptions of the 47-back and 92-back designs that were only available in a single version. Currently there are 57 different cardback front-rear combinations recognised. Overseas licences Star Wars figures were offered for sale in a number of countries outside of the US. These were usually sold through other companies, many of which were also subsidiaries of General Mills. In the UK, the Star Wars licence was held by Palitoy, which imported the figures and packaged them in the UK on Palitoy branded cardbacks. Analogous arrangements were in place in Spain with the company PBP/Poch, in France with Meccano, in the Benelux countries with Clipper, in Germany with Parker, in Italy with Harbert and in Scandinavia with Brio/Playmix. In Japan, the line was first controlled by the company Takara, then by Popy and finally by Tsukuda. In certain cases figures produced by the non-US licenced companies were substantially different from those sold by Kenner. Takara, for example, sold resculpted versions of Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, and C-3PO. Lili Ledy used different paint detailing and different fabric accessories. Glasslite figures were molded using slightly different, glossier plastic and used different paint detailing. The Glasslite Droids range was also notable in that it included a character "Vlix" that had not been issued in other countries. The Vlix figure was prototyped for the Kenner line but never made it past the stage of being mocked up on a card. Towards the end of the Star Wars figure run, figures for the European market were issued on trilogo cardbacks, so-called as the cardback front had three logos in English, French and Spanish. The cardback rear was a unique design showing 70 characters. Trilogos are in somewhat greater demand amongst collectors due to overstock having been bought by the US company Kay Bee. The character "Yak Face" that had only previously been issued in Canada and Australia was also available on the Trilogo card. Reproduction figures and accessories As the figures were intended as and generally used as toys, accessories such as weapons and cloaks were often lost or stickers were damaged. Once a collectors' market had been established, some collectors started replacing accessories with reproduction items. Such items are generally considered undesirable amongst collectors, particularly where figure variations centering on differences in accessories has led to a price premium, such as with the double telescoping lightsabers or the vinyl-caped Jawa. Some hard to obtain figures have also been reproduced, often with the aim of passing them off as original, authentic figures. Notable examples include the rocket firing Boba Fett prototype and unpainted prototypes of regular figures. Bootleg figures While officially licensed figures were available in many countries, others had no official means of distribution. Taking advantage of consumer demand for the toys, manufacturers in some countries released unlicensed, bootleg figures. These vary in materials, casting method and in quality. Some, for instance the figures produced by the manufacturer Uzay in Turkey, were of a high standard and were often cast in unconventional colours with little regard to authenticity. This has led in some cases to the ironic situation in which official Kenner figures have been altered to defraud collectors of bootlegs. Legacy The interest in Star Wars remained throughout the late twentieth century due to the efforts of William Walton Granger, who continued to ensure audiences knew what was happening, creating new means to publicize the property. Kenner, which had been bought by Tonka in 1987 and subsequently by Hasbro in 1991, took advantage of this and, in 1995, (at the urging of Granger & 20th Century Fox) released a new line of Star Wars action figures, again under the logo Power of the Force. These figures were easily distinguishable from the vintage range due to the new figures being sculpted in more "heroic" style, with larger muscles, and are known to collectors as Power of the Force 2. The Power of the Force 2 figures continued to be branded as Kenner until 1999, when they were rebranded as Hasbro. Hasbro continues to market Star Wars action figures to the present day. Kenner's success with the Star Wars line motivated creators of other action-adventure movies to market their own action figure line. List of Kenner Star Wars action figures In popular culture In the 1982 horror film Poltergeist, two children are shown playing with Star Wars action figures. Later that year, the film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial also featured Star Wars action figures, which are included in a scene in which Elliot is introducing E.T. to objects in his everyday life. In the 1987 Star Wars parody film Spaceballs, Rick Moranis' character Dark Helmet is seen playing with action figures which represent characters within the Spaceballs film (including himself), a reference to the popularity of Star Wars action figures. In the 1994 episode of The Simpsons, "Lisa's Rival", Ralph Wiggum wins a diorama contest with a diorama made up of packaged Star Wars action figures. His collection includes Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Chewbacca. Ralph says "I bent my Wookiee" when he falls on his figure of Chewbacca. External links *Kenner Star Wars action figures Gallery *[http://www.rebelscum.com/CH-VINT.asp Kenner Star Wars action figures at Rebelscum] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/KennerKenner Star Wars action figures Kenner Star Wars action figures at the Star Wars Wiki] *Free Star Wars iOS Checklist Application Category:Star Wars merchandise Category:Action figures Category:1970s toys Category:1980s toys Category:Hasbro products